


now my soul beats a sound loud enough to quiet the thunder

by EastOfEll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEll/pseuds/EastOfEll
Summary: an extension of the season 2 finale, where, spoilers! alex asks maggie to marry her.





	now my soul beats a sound loud enough to quiet the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please enjoy these soft lesbians. i'm sapphics on tumblr and alixdanvers on twitter if you wanna talk.
> 
> for some reason, the song on repeat while writing this was... down & dirty by little mix. usually when authors say this, it reflects the mood of their piece, but i can tell you with certainly that down & dirty is not like this at all. why i decided to tell you? who knows.

When she feels strong arms wrap around her abdomen, Alex instantly knows it’s Maggie. It’s as if home became a person and hugged her― when Maggie’s chin rests on her shoulder, Alex can only think  _ do it, do it, do it,  _ like a steady chant in the rhythm of her heartbeat _.  _ Because Kara said  _ never let her go _ and Alex’s heart is beating so loudly she’s afraid Maggie can hear her thoughts― is Maggie saying something? Alex hasn’t been listening, she can only say the one thing on her mind:

 

“Marry me.”

 

When Maggie hears this, her eyes widen. Her automatic response is, “Excuse me?”

 

Alex looks her in the eyes. “I’m serious,” she says. “Marry me.”

 

And Maggie smiles. Maggie  _ cries _ . Because for so long, she thought she was unwanted. Not only in the stark manner her parents showed her that fateful Valentine’s Day― but in the way she was just never  _ prioritized _ . She never thought she’d meet the woman she’d be brave enough to call a soulmate, a commitment, a  _ forever _ in a crime scene of all places, and she can still hear the excuses she had given herself all those months ago when she was afraid of the “baby gay” falling in love with her when Maggie was just trying to show her the ropes. She had been terrified because she didn’t realize that while she was helping Alex figure out she wasn’t broken, Alex had been patching up those who had broken Maggie herself all those years ago.

 

(Maggie had so many walls up. She always had. Alex didn’t tear them down, though; she somehow found a door through all the mess that was Maggie Sawyer and knocked before coming in, leaving with a key in the palm of her hand and Maggie’s soul wrapped around her finger. Maggie likes to think she has a key to Alex, too, and that maybe a fraction of Alex’s soul belongs to her. Not in a possessive way, but in a  _ you’re such a special part of my life you’re therefore an extension of me _ , way.)

 

And, goddamn, Alex may have not known she was a lesbian at this point a year ago, but she’s never been one to forego seizing the day, or being subtle, for that matter, and it shows in her deep, doe-like brown eyes and hopeful smile as she waits for Maggie to answer.

 

“Alex,” Maggie asks, “can I show you something?”

 

Alex’s eyes turn from excited to nervous.

 

“It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

 

Alex hesitates, Maggie can tell her mind is whirring, but she answers. “Okay.”

 

Maggie takes Alex to her apartment. Maggie has her left hand on the steering wheel, and her right hand is holding Alex’s, their fingers intertwined, Maggie absentmindedly rubbing the back of Alex’s own hand with her thumb. She can feel Alex’s anxiety radiate as if it’s in a heated competition with the one installed in her car.

 

They reach a stoplight. Maggie looks at Alex. “Baby,” she says, “don’t be nervous.”

 

“It’s hard not to be when I practically proposed to you and I don’t know your answer yet,” Alex quips, her free hand messing with invisible lint on her jeans.

 

“Alex,” Maggie says, “we’re almost at my apartment. And when I show you when I need to show you, you’ll have your answer.”

 

And Alex forgets to breath for a few seconds, because Maggie wouldn’t drive her all the way to her apartment to tell her  _ no _ , right? She wouldn’t. She  _ couldn’t _ . The drive seems to take forever, but they’re there, finally, and Maggie only lets go of Alex’s hand enough so both of them can get out of the car; after the doors are closed, Maggie’s hand is back in hers.

 

Maggie leads her up the three flights of stairs it takes to get to her apartment (out of all nights, the elevator chooses now not to work), and Alex’s heart thumps with every stair she climbs. She focuses on trying to tell her hands not to sweat, because Maggie doesn’t deserve that.

 

Maggie fishes her keys out of her pocket and fiddles with the door, a few seconds longer than usual, her left hand not used to opening the door. She’s rushing now, Alex realizes, into― her underwear drawer? It feels like only yesterday Alex kissed Maggie for the first time in that bar, she hadn’t been expecting rejection then, she sure as hell wasn’t expecting it  _ now  _ but that didn’t mean―

 

“Alex,” Maggie says. Alex can see her left fist is tightly closed, with something inside it. “When I joked about you being gay and I saw the look on your face, my thoughts were something akin to  _ Oh, god, not another one. _ Because I’ve been a gay awakening for three women before all this, and all of them ended terribly. I helped them realize who they were, sure, but then they also realized that they deserved better than me and left me in the dust. I was only the first step. And then you kissed me in the bar and I thought that was it― you’d be sad I let you down but you’d recover and find someone better than me. But you didn’t, somehow. You really think I’m  _ it _ .”

 

Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand, nerves on fire, and Maggie continues.

 

“Remember when I came to your apartment and said ‘We should kiss the girls we want to kiss,’ and then I kissed you?”

 

“It’s hard not to,” Alex says breathily.

 

“I slept on the couch because I was afraid I’d jump your bones too soon,” Alex laughs at this, “and then I left a note out saying work called me in and I had to leave. I lied. I went out and I did something.”

 

“What did you do?” Alex asks.

 

“I bought this.” And Maggie finally opens her hand. Cradled in the flat in her palm is a small, velvet box.

 

Alex lets go of Maggie’s other hand to clamp it over her mouth. A muffled, “Oh my god,” can be heard.

 

“I know you think you’re impulsive, and you’re scared that you’re diving in too fast,” Maggie states, “but you’re not the only one. Sometimes you just…  _ know _ , you know? And I know that I didn’t know as much about you then as I do now, but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life figuring you out. And I still do. Because you know why? Life’s too fucking short, Alex.”

 

“We should marry the girls we want to marry,” Alex says, and her eyes are filled with tears now, a mix of relief and joy crossing her face.

 

“There’s just one girl I wanna marry, though,” corrects Maggie. “One girl I wanna wake up next to for the rest of my life and then cook breakfast for her because otherwise she’ll break the smoke alarm. One girl I wanna move in with and have a dog named Gertrude with. One girl I wanna defeat bad guys with until the day we both grow old and reminisce in the good ol’ days together.”

 

“This girl sounds pretty special,” Alex says, and a light brush sprays her cheeks.

 

“She’s incredibly special,” Maggie says. “Sometimes I wonder how she manages to put up with me.”

 

“She may or may not feel the same way, you know,” Alex says, and when she says this, Maggie takes her left hand and cradles it in her own two, and Alex can feel the softness of the velvet box brush her palm.

 

“Alex Danvers,” Maggie says, “will you do me the honor of becoming my wife one day?”

 

“Only if you do the same,” Alex says, “and only if when we tell the story to our grandchildren, we tell them  _ I  _ proposed first.”

 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Maggie takes the velvet box and pops it open. A simple, but beautiful, diamond ring shines. “May I?”

 

Alex nods, and as Maggie slips the ring onto her finger, she sniffs. “Oh, Maggie, I don’t have a ring for you. Mine was so out of the blue, Kara told me to not let you go, so I just thought―”

 

“Shh.” Maggie kisses Alex’s temple. “We can get one for me tomorrow, okay? But first comes waking up next to you.” As Maggie says this, she lays the now empty box on top of her dresser, and dusts her fingers along the sliver of skin uncovered between Alex’s shirt and jeans. “And do you know what that means?”

 

“Hmm,” Alex says, her head tilting to one side subconsciously. Maggie takes advantage and rests her head in the open space, peppering kisses along Alex’s neck.

 

“It means that before I wake up next to you, I have to show you how much I love you. Or else it won’t be done right. That’s the rules.”

 

“Yeah?” Alex says, barely audible.

 

“Yep.” Maggie’s voice lowers several octaves. “So get on the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would Die for reviews. also, fun fact, i haven't even completed season 1 of sense8, but i watched nomi and amanita's proposal scene when it came across my timeline today (after getting this idea yesterday) and thought it was eerily similar to this. it was an omen. this was meant to be written.


End file.
